


A Great Idea

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	A Great Idea

This was a terrible idea.

You shouldn’t have called him. You have other friends that could’ve come and save you from the tight spot you were in, but your mind was on autopilot and instantly thought of your best friend. _Mark Tuan_.

However, you knew as soon as you saw him walking into the restaurant that the night wasn’t going to end well. Not for you or your date. You barely managed to hold him back, making him look into your pleading eyes to calm him down. The peace only lasted a few seconds until he directed his anger at you, grasping you by the wrist and leading you to his car.

The ride home was quiet and tense, your fingers busy clutching at the hem of your dress as you tried to calm your nerves. You stole a glance in his direction — eyes glued to the road, his jaw clenched and knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

You diverted your eyes to look back out the window, no longer able to handle the anger and disappointment that radiated from him.

* * *

This was a terrible idea.

Mark shouldn’t have picked up the phone. You were always so stubborn and never listened to him — this date you were on being the last straw — so this time, he didn’t want to come and save you. He wanted to teach you a lesson, but his heart had won out eventually and he answered your call.

He could barely start scolding you before your meek voice came through the receiver, pleading for him to come and fetch you. “I need you to fucking listen to me for once and stay in the restaurant,” Mark instructed sternly. “Do not let him lead you out of that place. Do you understand me?”

Mark waited until you understood before he hung up the phone and put on his shoes, Jaebeom’s words ringing in his head as he did so. He’d overheard the jock today with his mates, making a bet that he could get you to put out on the first date before ceremoniously kicking you to the curb. He’d tried to warn you about it but it was like talking to a brick wall.

“Goddamnit!” he cursed before rushing to his car and making his way to the restaurant.

* * *

“I’m sorry,” you whisper and Mark would’ve missed it if the drive home wasn’t filled with silence.

“You’re sorry?” he scoffs. “You think _‘sorry’_ is going to cut it after what could’ve happened to you tonight?”

Your tears betray you, cascading down your cheek. “I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

Mark knows you’re crying but he refuses to look — _refuses to break_. “You can listen to me when I tell you not to go on these stupid dates for starters.”

“That’s not fair,” you counter. “You haven’t liked one single person that I’ve dated and you expect me to always listen to you?”

“Yes!” he yells out, rubbing his face with his free hand in exasperation. “None of those jerk offs deserved you! You are the most beautiful person I know. The most loving, the most caring and the most understanding. You deserve to be loved and cherished.”

“I know that but if not by them, then by who? There’s nobody else here offering to love me.”

The car comes to a halt at a red light and Mark takes this opportunity to look at you and you do the same. You really look at him, his eyes full of emotions that you can’t fathom. His face fills with anguish as a stray tear rolls down his cheek. “By me,” he answers before turning his attention back to the road, the green light stealing his attention from you.

“What?” you ask, afraid that you didn’t hear him right the first time.

“Do you really not know? Do you really not notice?”

Of course you do but he doesn’t ever say it out loud so you just opt to let doubts and insecurities fill you instead. You are always aware of the way he cares about you, the way he loves you, the way he wants only you. You’re just waiting for him to say the words so you could be sure.

“You never said anything,” you reply back.

“Do you I have to spell it out for you?”

“It’s not like I don’t have to do it for you either,” you retort and Mark quickly diverts his eyes to you in confusion. “It’s almost cute how oblivious you are.”

“What are you talking about?”

> **“If you weren’t driving, I’d kiss you senseless,” you tell him.**
> 
> **He swerves to the side of the road and stops the car abruptly. “Not driving any more.”**

Not even five seconds pass before you grab him by the neck, pulling him towards you and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. There’s no need to be gentle and careful — the both of you have waited long enough. You angle your head to deepen the kiss, threading your fingers through his hair to bring him even closer to you.

Mark kisses you back just as fierce, right hand gripping your hip tight while the left rests on your jugular. He’d almost given up hope that this would ever happen so now that the time is here, he isn’t going to take it for granted. He swipes your bottom lip with his tongue and you open up, allowing him to slip in your mouth.

Your kisses get hotter, hungrier and sloppier and Mark almost loses it when a moan escapes you. He pulls away for air, your bottom lip caught between his teeth before letting go to plant a few more pecks on your mouth. He leans his forehead on yours and whispers against your lips, “okay, we really need to stop.”

“I don’t want to stop,” you whine before connecting your lips again.

Mark grabs your hands, pinning them on your sides. “I don’t want to stop either. I especially like where this is heading,” he comments before scooting back to his seat and starting the engine. “I have fantasised about fucking you in the back of my car plenty of times but right now I’d rather be in the comforts of my own home so that I can do what I want with you.”

Your eyes widen in shock at his confession, mouth opening to say something but no words come out. You take a deep breath and try again. “How far away are we?”

“Five more minutes,” Mark informs you through gritted teeth.

“Hm. I guess we’re going to be breaking in your new bed.”

Mark almost lets out a growl, “make that two minutes.”

As soon as he parks his car, the two of you quickly unbuckle your seatbelts and get out. Mark moves a lot quicker than you do, striding over to your side of the car in no time, slamming the door shut before pushing you against it and connecting your lips again. His hands plant on either side of you caging you in, while yours snake around behind his waist, sliding down to grope his ass as you grind on him.

“_Fuck_,” Mark curses as he pulls away, grabbing you by the wrist and dragging you up to the entrance of his apartment building. Chuckling at your whining, he quickly turns around and pecks your lips. “Patience, _baby_. We’re almost there.”

The way he says ‘_baby_’ brings a fresh wave of arousal straight to your core and before you know it, you’re the one dragging him up the stairs and to his apartment, his chuckles filling the hallways. Mark shoves you against his door, lips on yours as he fishes for his keys from his pocket. He pulls away as he struggles to push the key into the lock and you take the opportunity to place open mouth kisses on his exposed collarbone, making his job even harder.

Mark breathes a sigh of relief when he finally manages to open the door, bending down to grab you by your legs and sling you over his shoulders. He smacks your behind as you giggle before entering his apartment and shutting the door with his foot. Placing you back on your feet, he twirls you around so that your back faces him as he walks you to the wall, pressing you right up against it.

“_Mark_,” you moan out as he grinds his clothed dick against your ass, hands tight on your waist. His right hand moves up to gather your hair to one side, sliding down the strap of your dress and latching his lips onto your shoulder.

His lips make their way from your shoulders to the juncture of your neck, nipping and sucking marks in its wake whilst his hands slide to your front, roaming up towards your chest. Mark yanks the front of your dress and the cups of your bra down, freeing your breasts. Hands knead and massage your flesh as he marks your skin where your neck meets your shoulder, fingers rolling your nipples expertly between them as his tongue lavishes the spot just under your ear.

Your moans are filling his apartment, slowly driving him insane with want. “I want you so bad,” he says in your ear, licking the shell of it and nipping your earlobe, his deep voice sending shivers down your spine. Wanton pleas join your moans causing Mark to grind harder against your ass, pushing you further into the wall.

Suddenly, he pulls your hips with him as he takes a few steps back, hands sliding up your spine and bending you over. He hikes the short skirt of your dress up to your hips, exposing your ass. You feel his fingertips graze the skin above the waistband of your panties, before your feel him grip them, a gasp escaping you as he rips the material off of you.

You’re about to scold him but ended up screaming out in pleasure instead after his right hand collides with your ass. “This is supposed to be your punishment,” Mark growls against your cheek as he leans over you, moving back when you turn to try and kiss him. “And you’re enjoying it instead. Who knew?”

“Jaebeom did,” you tease, earning you another resounding slap on the opposite cheek, just like you planned.

Mark stands you straight, turning you to face him this time before shoving you back into the wall. Grabbing your chin between his hand, he tilts your head up, lips dangerously close to yours. “You’re really fucking testing me aren’t you? Saying his fucking name in my presence.”

“I was only teasing,” you say innocently and he almost believes you.

Letting your chin go, he gets down on his knees in front of you, a sly grin on his face as he looks at your shocked face. He grabs one of your legs and slings it over his shoulder, your dress hiking up again. Placing his other hand on the small of your back, he angles you and pushes your drenched pussy closer to his face. “By the time I’m done with you, my name is the only thing that’ll be coming out of your mouth. _I am going to fucking ruin you_.”

Mark doesn’t waste anymore time, putting his mouth to work and eating you out like a man starved. His tongue expertly laps up your juices, reaching every crevice between your folds, knowing exactly where to go, like he’s done this before. As if he knows your body like the back of his hand. He buries his face deep, his tongue pushing in and out of your cunt and you know that you’re close to losing your mind.

With your hands in his hair and the heel of your foot digging into his back, you bring him even closer, starting to ride his face. “_Holy shit, Mark_. I’m so fucking close,” you tell him, eyes shut tight, back arching further as you feel your orgasm approaching. He knows it too by the way you’re clenching around his muscle.

Mark slides his free hand up your other thigh, past your stomach before squeezing your breast. You scream out in pleasure, eyes opening and looking down at him, finding his sinful blown out eyes staring straight back, pushing you even closer to the edge. Your chest heaves, breaths coming out uneven with your mouth wide open and he takes this opportunity to shove two fingers in your mouth.

You suck on his fingers, licking between them. He drags them out once he’s satisfied and you keep your eyes trained on them as you watch his hands venture south. Mark pulls away from your cunt, nose and chin glistening with your arousal, and thrusts his fingers straight in to replace his tongue. He curls them and you cry out, the smirk on his face growing after realising he’s found your spot.

Mark keeps his gaze locked on yours as his fingers thrusts in and out of you at a relentless place. “Do you want to come?” He asks and you nod your head vigorously. He scoffs and you already know what he wants from you.

“Oh God, _please_ Mark. _Please, please, please_. Please let me come. I’m so close. I want you. I need y—”

You don’t get to finish begging, mouth hanging open as you watch Mark dive back down to suck harshly on your sensitive nub. You come as soon as he does this, your orgasm washing through you in waves. You’re a moaning mess, body twitching as he pushes you even closer to his face, helping you ride out your high and only slowing down once you start pushing at his head, wincing at the oversensitivity.

Mark doesn’t let you recover, standing up after wiping your arousal on his face with the back of his hands, crushing his lips against yours. Your head is still fuzzy but you kiss him back, your body still craving him. You push him away eventually, gasping for air and calming down your breathing. You stand there staring at each other, eyes full of lust and love.

You move first, grabbing the hem of your dress to pull it off of you. Mark follows your movement, slowly undressing himself by pulling off his dress shirt and tossing it to the other side of the room. Your bra follows it as you walk backwards to his bedroom, Mark trailing after you as he sheds the rest of his clothes. Halting in your tracks, a swear escapes your lips at the sight of his bare body in front of you.

“That’s not gonna fit,” you blurt your thoughts out loud and he blushes, the redness creeping all the way up to his ears, making you giggle. “You’re cute.”

“Am not,” he pouts, striding towards you and capturing your lips in a heated kiss. He walks you backwards until the back of your knees hit the edge of the bed. You squeal, falling to the bed, but you never hit the mattress. Mark’s strong arms catches you before laying you gently on the bed.

Your gazes are locked on each other and you can see his hunger for you, but not as strong as the love for you he hides behind them. Nervously, you start scooting back to lay on the pillows with Mark crawling after you. Placing himself between your legs, his hands on either side of your head, he stares at you for what feels like an eternity before kissing you languidly.

Chest to chest, skin on skin, he nuzzles his nose on your neck. “Are you sure about this?” Mark asks for reassurance and you know he’s talking about more than just the sex. “There’s no going back from here. Not for me.”

You thread your fingers through his hair, pulling his head up to kiss him. “Not for me, either. I want this. _I want you_. I always have.”

Your confession reawakens Mark’s carnal desire for you, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and you moan as you feel him grind his cock between your folds. He continues to do so until he’s lubricated enough and he pulls away from you to sit back on his heels. His left hand grips your waist tightly as his right guides his cock to slowly enter you.

You’re so ruined that he sheathes himself inside you easily, both groaning as he bottoms out. You’ve never felt so full; he’s so deep inside you that your body is already writhing uncontrollably on the bed. He grabs your hips and pin them to the mattress, effectively stilling you as you stretch to accommodate him.

“_Mark_,” you whine, a signal that you’re ready for him to move so he does, pulling himself out slowly until only his head is left inside your cavern before thrusting harshly back in.

Mark’s thrusts are slow, hard and precise, hitting your sweet spot over and over, pushing you further to the edge. He’s thrusting so hard that you feel yourself move up the bed, the headboard hitting the wall behind it repeatedly.

Grasping the sheets beneath you in purchase, your back arches, eyes and head rolling back, mouth wide open in ecstasy. His name is a prayer on your lips mixed with curses and your wanton moaning. You open your eyes and force yourself to look at him, wanting him to see how fucked out you are.

Not that he needed you to prove it, the reactions of your body revealing everything to him. Every twitch and every sound you produce, makes him want more. Mark licks his lips, his eyes blown wide at the sight of you, especially at your breasts that bounce every time he thrusts into you.

“_Mark_,” you moan again and he knows that he will give you anything and everything you ever wanted.

“Tell me what you want.”

“_Faster, please. I’m so clo—riiiiiiiight there, fuck_.”

Mark obliges you, increasing his pace and throttling your cunt. You clench tighter around him, the pleasure inside you building and almost bursting at the seams. He leans forward until you’re chest to chest, his breath fanning your face.

He slides his right hand up, slipping his index and middle finger into your mouth. You already know what to do, licking and sucking until he’s satisfied, letting him pull them out with a _pop_. He slides his hand between your bodies and you scream out as he soon pushes them into your clit.

“Look at me,” he growls out and you do, staring into his eyes, his mouth dangerously close to yours.

“I’m…” you start to say as he draws figure eights on your bundle of nerves.

“Come for me,” Mark whispers against your lips, before capturing them, swallowing your moans as you jump over the edge for the second time tonight.

He doesn’t slow down, helping you ride your high. He pulls away from your mouth, allowing you to breathe properly, face settling back into your neck. “God, I’m close,” he whispers against your skin.

You know he is, especially with the way his thrusts are becoming sloppy and the way his hips are stuttering. You use whatever strength you have left, locking your legs behind his ass to push him deeper each time, nails scratching down his back.

The sound of skin slapping skin increases in volume, echoing around the room. “_Ahh, fuck_,” Mark moans out and he doesn’t stop, more sounds slipping from his lips. His grip on your waist is tight as he continues to drive his hips.

“Oh God, holy shit,” Mark groans out, face still buried in your neck. “I need to come. _Please_ tell me I can come.”

_Well, this is new._

“Mark, are you asking me _if_ you can come?”

His mind is all fuzzy, too preoccupied with the need to release that he doesn’t realise what he let slip. “Yes, _ahh fuck_, yes. Please, I _need_ to come. Tell me I can come. Please.”

_Christ on a cracker. Mark is a switch._

This information makes you all wet again and Mark can feel it. The thought of having power over him arouses you to no end and before you know it, you’re searching for release just like he is.

“Ahh fuck,” Mark groans out again. “I can _feel_ you, fuck. Please, good god, _please let me come_.”

Mark growls against your neck, and you turn to face him, littering kisses on the side of his head, his cheek and reaching his ear. “_Come for me_, _Mark_. Pretty up my walls with your cum.”

Mark cries out your name as he releases into you, his thrusts not stopping as he continues to ride his high. Moans keep slipping from him and his noises rips your third orgasm out of you, clenching around him until you’ve milked him dry.

Neither of you move a muscle, apart from your heaving chests, too spent from tonight’s activities. Mark can barely hold himself up above you, but he doesn’t want to pull out just yet, enjoying the warmth your tight walls are providing him.

Once you’re both breathing normally, Mark moves to sit up, pulling himself slowly out of you. He listens carefully to your whines as he tries not to hurt you. His breath hitches as he sees his cum dripping out of you and he can’t help but reach out, using his middle and index fingers to gather some of it and push it back inside you.

“No more, please,” you beg him and he listens, moving the hair away from your face so he can plant a kiss on your forehead before getting off the bed. “Where are you going?”

Mark chuckles, brushing the back of his hand on your cheek. “You’re coming with me. We’re gonna get cleaned up and then I’m gonna clean up this bed so we can sleep. Come on, hop on the shower.”

“Mark,” your plead with him. “I don’t know if I can—”

He laughs again. “No funny business, I promise.”

* * *

You wake up a few hours later, much too cold for your liking. Stretching your arm out, you feel nothing but the sheets next to you. Lifting your head and looking out the window, you see that the sky is still covered in darkness but Mark is nowhere to be found.

You stand up groggily, wrapping the thin blanket around your figure before striding out of the bedroom in search of your lover. The window to his balcony is open, and you step out to find him sitting on the sun chair.

“What are you doing up?” Mark asks, reaching out for you and sitting you on his lap.

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” you pout.

Mark smiles sadly, “sorry, I was doing too much thinking in there.”

“About what?”

“Whether _this_,” his fingers point between him and you, “is a terrible idea.”

You’re taken aback by his question, wrapping the blanket tighter around you as your vulnerability consumes you. “Do you regret this?”

“What? Of course not—”

“Then why would it be a terrible idea?”

“Because friends don’t kiss friends.”

You really want to smack him. “I’m in love with an idiot.”

Mark scoffs, “I’m not an idiot.”

“That’s all you got from what I said?”

“No. You said that you’re in love with a—_oh_.”

You roll your eyes and make a move to get up but Mark anticipated this and so he grabs your waist to hold you in place. When he’s sure that you’re going to stay seated, he cups your face to kiss you lovingly.

“I’m in love with you too,” Mark smiles against your lips and you chuckle. “Let’s go to bed?”

“Now that sounds like a great idea.”


End file.
